Sunday Morning
by xkawaiix
Summary: Well, summary is Jack requests a song that accidentally says what he feel about Sam at her wedding. There is a shippy moment between SJ just to let you know. Pt.7&8 up! Ideas for future scene wanted. (SJ)
1. Sunday Morning

Author's Note: I just love this song. It's so refreshing! D. Anyway this song has been stuck in my head forever and I just had to do something with it. Just to let you know, this might not be the last time I'll use this song. By the way, it's Maroon 5, 'Sunday Morning'

* * *

Sunday Morning

"Okay folks, this will be the last hour for request before we wrap it up for tonight." said a man from the band on stage.

It was Sam's wedding after party and Jack had not moved from his seat since they got to the hall. He felt grim. He had to admit, though, that she looked marvelous today. It was just that they never gave their relationship a chance.

'Was there ever a chance for a relationship? Well, probably not…' Jack thought.

At the other end of the hall from where Jack was sitting, he could see she was having a wonderful time. "As long as she's happy…" Jack whispered softly.

Unaware that someone was sitting near him, he jumped when he hear a voice so close say, "C'mon Jack, they're asking for requests. Why don't you make one?" It was Cassy.

'Of course.' Jack thought grimly.

"Can I make a request to get outta here?" Jack mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something, Jack?" Cassy asked.

"Who me? Naw…" 'Whew! Maybe I should make a request. I mean it won't hurt anyone.' "Okay, Cass, I'll make a request." Jack said.

"Okay! Over here."

As Cassy leaded Jack to the front of the stage, Sam had her eyes on him. Wrapped up in her thoughts, she failed to notice the loss of gleam in his eyes. All she was focused on was the smile on his face as he and Cassy were now walking through the crowd of people on the dance floor. 'Maybe he won't miss me…' Sam thought sadly. 'Then again I did… we did… leave it in the room.' She shook the thought out of her head and tried to focus on whatever she was doing.

* * *

"Here! Just tell them what you want them to play." Cassy said. 

Jack whispered something to the man and he said, "Yeah we'll keep it anonymous. No problem."

"Okay people! Get yourself on the dance floor because the last song of the night's about to begin!" said the man excitingly. "This is one of my personal favorites. 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon 5."

As the drummer started off the song, Jack asked Cassy "Yah wanna dance?"

"Sure, okay." Cassy said.

Almost everyone was on the dance floor, even Teal'c. "Come Sam, let's go dance." Pete asked.

"Sure, Pete." Sam replied grimly.

Yeah…

Sunday morning, rain is falling

Steal some covers, share some skin

Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable

You twist to fit the mold that I am in

But things just get so crazy,

Living life gets hard to do

And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew

That someday it would lead me back to you

That someday it would lead me back to you

"This is a beautiful song Sam, don't you think?" Pete said.

"Yeah, it is. Do you know who requested it?" Sam asked eagerly.

"I don't think they announced yet." Pete stated and they swayed to the song.

That may be all I need

In darkness she is all I see

Come and rest your bones with me

Driving slow on Sunday morning

And I never want to leave

Fingers trace your every outline

Paint a picture with my hands

Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm

Change the weather still together when it ends

That may be all I need

In darkness she is all I see

Come and rest your bones with me

Driving slow on Sunday morning

And I never want to leave

"You requested this song! It's so beautiful!" Cassy exclaimed.

Jack didn't say anything and just kept swaying to the song as well.

Aw… yeah!

But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do

Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you

Singing someday it'll bring me back to you

Find a way to bring myself back home to you,

may not know

That may be all I need

In darkness she is all I see

Oh, come and rest your bones with me

Driving slow, driving slow (all I need, all I see)

oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah (bones with me)

I'm a flower in your hair oh oh!

yeah yeah, yeah yeah

When the song ended, the man announced, "The mastermind behind this request would happen to be Anonymous." There was a lot of mumbling and 'booing'. The man apologies and said, "I have to respect Gen. O'Neill's request." The room when silent.

"Oops." Sam looked shocked and her eyes were now randomly searching the dance floor.

"Cassy I think I have to go, now." Jack said

"But…" It was too late. Before Cassy could say anything Jack was already out the door.

Sam excused herself by saying she needed to use the restroom, but Pete knew better and saw her walk over to Cassy. "Cassy, Did you see the General?" Sam asked in almost a pleading tone.

"He went out the door." Cassy stated. Then Sam quickly made her way to the door but before she could open it, she stopped her.

"Sam, I really don't think he wants to see anyone right now." Cassy said sadly.

"I think Cassandra is most probably right." agreed Teal'c

Daniel walked over and said, "Well, like people say, the music you like or listen to usually tells what type of person you are or how you feel. I guess he felt pretty bad about…never mind."

Sam knew what Daniel was gonna say and was glad he stopped. 'I should have known...' Sam thought sadly as the four of them stared out the door's window.

* * *

So, Continue? Yes, no, or maybe so? Inspiration from 'Sunday Morning,' Maroon 5. 

Tells how Jack feels about their (His and Sam's) situation and all the memories they shared.


	2. At the Cabin

pt.2

As Jack drove his truck up into the mountains, he took a turn leading straight into the forest. "Dammit! I just had to screw up her wedding." Jack said, sound very agitated.

When Jack pulled over and exited his truck he sat by the dock staring into the moonlit

lake by his cabin. 'So much for not hurting anyone…' he thought. Then he stood up and said, "Yeah we had no chance." and threw a rock at the lake.

* * *

Continue? Inspiration from Simple and Clean from Kingdom Heart. Tells how Jack feels aboutSam's wedding and how complicated their feelings are.

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple


	3. An Unexpected Guest

pt. 3

"She loves you."

"Who's there?" said a shocked general.

"Calm down, Jack." and out of the shadows is a face, with brown eyes and brunet hair.

It was Janet.

"I thought you were dead. But what do I know, for some reason no one can stay dead." Jack stated. Janet glared at him for a bit before he quickly added, "But that's a good thing, in your case, but for the snake-heads not so much, yah know what I mean?"

"I think so, Jack." Janet chuckled. As she walked over to go sit with Jack by the dock, he asked, "Aren't you… yah know, suppose to glow?"

Janet smiled and said, "Don't worry; I remember to glow before I leave."

"So, I'm guessing you're not here to just chat right?" Jack asked. Janet shook her head.

"She loves you, Jack."

"She loves Pete,"

"She's confused and alone."

"So am I!" Jack yelled back.

There was a long, silent pause. "I'm sorry Doc, it's just that," Janet cut through his sentence, "Yeah I saw it all, so you didn't know that the song could have hurt her. It's not your fault. You would understand if you heard what Daniel said, 'Well, like people say, the music you like or listen to usually tells what type of person you are or how you feel'."

"I guess Oma's wisdom hasn't worn off yet." Jack stated sarcastically.

"But you know he's right." She said.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't know what to do, Jan." Jack admitted.

"Do what you feel in here." she said, picking up Jack's hand and placing it on his chest.

Jack closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and when he opened them, she was gone.

Jack looked to the sky and shouted, "You forgot to glow!" and at the same time, a star shone brightly in the dark sky. He smiled, still looking to the sky. After 10 or 15 minutes, he headed into his cabin for the night.

'Yah know, I think might be alright.' And he when to sleep.

* * *

Back at the party, Cassy and the rest of Sg1 were sitting outside in the dark starry night while Pete was still inside saying goodbye to the rest of the guest, while secretly keeping an eyeon Sam and the others. None of them spoke. Sam,on the other hand, had much to say but didn't say a word. All of it was just jumbled up in her head.

'I just had to get married! But he told you to move on. Yeah but all those hints... Never mind that, he was happy during the party. Then why did he leave...' Inside her head, there was a war raging between the Evil Pete conscious and the Kind Hearted Sam conscious."What should I have done..." Sam asked herself.

* * *

So, should I make a sequel? There's still the fact that Sam's having second thoughts, but now Jack is about to move on. So what should I do with that? RR plz. Inspiration for this story goes to Kingdom Hearts Simple and Clean, part of the song. A friend's help in a tough situation. Song is for Jack too and what he thinks now.

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go


	4. A Thought To Overcome the Rest

Pt. 4

After the last of the guests left, Sam said goodbye to Teal'c, Cassy, and Daniel.

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me to have you here." Sam said with a warm smile.

"Hey, don't forget me too, Sam." Pete said while wrapping his arms around her. Sam still had the warm smile but her eyes said different.

'I know I shouldn't feel this way but I do. What you feel sorry for leaving Jack in the dirt? Yeah… Well you should but you've got responsibilities now you wouldn't want to hurt Pete right?' Still the war raged in her head between the two opinions. Sam, who had no idea on what to do, was giving into the Evil Pete conscious, butstopped when 'Well you are hurting both by staying with Pete, Sam.'

"Whoa…" Sam was caught off guardthen thought, 'That was definitely not me.'

"Is there something wrong?" Pete asked concernedly.

"Oh, no it's nothing…" Sam said reassuringly.

When the newlyweds got home, Sam had not planned to tell Pete about what she felt about them being married and doesn't want to. (Which spells d-i-s-a-s-t-e-r for a marriage.) As Sam snuck under the sheets of their bed she had not said a word to Pete since they go home and Pete was getting worried.

"I'll have to keep an eye on her." he said and when to bed as well.

* * *

A/N: yeah I know it's short but I'm almost fresh out of ideas for this one. RR and I'll try to write soon. 


	5. The Dream

The Dream

* * *

That night Sam had a dream…

As Sam opens her eyes, she realizes she's not in Kansas anymore. The sea of trees, the crystal clear lake, and the wooden cabin assure that. When she got up, she went around, exploring her new surroundings. Sam knocked on the cabin door hoping that someone could tell her where she was, but when it opened, the sky turned dark, the warm sunny day turned into a bone chilling night, and she finds herself staring at the foot of Jack's bed with him sound asleep on it.

'Did he kidnap me?' she thought horrified.

"Yeah, Sam, and Jack will kiss you in a time loop so both of you won't get into trouble." Janet says sarcastically.

"Yah know Janet, that doesn't sound impossible." Sam says sarcastically as well, but with a grin.

"Well, it isn't." Janet states.

"Excuse me?" Sam questions then refers to her wedding ring.

Janet, obviously ignoring the ring, says, "Tell me Sam, if you could marry Jack would you?"

Sam, no longer looking at her states, "I can't answer that."

Janet walks over to Jack and sits by his nightstand. "I thought so,"

Sam said nothing; she just waited patiently for what Janet was going to say next.

"Sam, Pete's okay," Janet says.

(OMG did I just type that!)

"It's just that he could never love you like I could." Jack appeared.

Sam just stared at him. "I…"

Gasp! "It was a dream." she managed to say before sobs erupted in her chest. Thinking that she was alone, she let them out. But little did she know that Pete was watching her, for he has eyes everywhere. (Cameras)

Janet watched out of her bedroom window. "It's for her own good." Janet tells herself.

* * *

A/N: There, that's longer. Now for the facts; Janet doesn't know that what she said to Jack had made him move on (Pt. 3) and now Sam wants Jack back. Then there's also the fact that Pete is watching her every move. Now, if anyone has an idea on what to do next, please feel free to review and help out with the story. Thanks Gater101 for the tip.

(I have the perfect ending for them it's just that I don't know how to get them there. They will get together.)


	6. The Fallen Hero and her Love

The Fallen Hero and her Love

A/N: Note that this has a Daniel and Janet shipper. Besides a wee bit language, the story's clean. MAJOR Heroes Part 2 SPOLIERS.

* * *

Sam's Lab

'And still after a year, Sam's as hardheaded as ever.' Janet thought. Three days after the dream Sam had somehow convinced herself that it had never happened and moved on.

Janet shook her head as she watched Sam bury herself in work. "I shouldn't do this but I will; for the good of it, I hope…" and then Janet disappears.

* * *

Daniel's Apartment

Daniel tosses and turns in his bed, sweat rolling off his face. His eyes open, filled with shock. When Daniel got out of bed, he went to his kitchen to grab a glass of water and drank it in one big gulp.

"Ehem…" Daniel cleared his throat. He's been getting up too much in the middle of the night, waking because of the same dream. We go to a flashback as Daniel picks up the used dishes.

Flashback

FRASIER: moving into screen Simon, Simon! Look at me you are not going to die, OK? I did not come all the way out here for nothing. Now we've stemmed the bleeding. We're gonna get you to a stretcher. We're going to get you home with your family in no time ok? Now you hang in there airman.

WELLS: Yes Ma'am

Sound of staff blast, bright flash of light shoots past the screen as it hits Janet square in the chest the force throwing her back with a cry

WELLS: Oh god what happened sound of gunfire is she hit?

Image moves to Janet

BOSWORTH: I got him.

JACKSON: Janet!

End Flashback

Daniel stopped what he was doing and let out a heavy sigh. It's been a year since it happened but it seemed to still shock him. Then Daniel grabs the glass cup and was going to head to the sink but was unprepared for what he was about to see. Daniel dropped the cup but she caught it before it hit the tile floor.

"Hi Daniel." Janet says with a small smile on her face.

"Janet, what are you doing here?" he says still in shock. She places the cup in the sink and walks over to him.

"It's nice to meet you too." She says sarcastically while still smiling.

They move into the living room and they both sit on the couch in silence. "So, how's life Daniel?" Janet asks

He looks at her with his bright blue eyes. She gets the hint and responds, "bad question…"

As they sit in more silence, she speaks up again. "What do you think about Sam's wedding?"

"I don't know, I feel happy for her, but personally, I thought she was making a desperate move." Daniel states. Then he adds, "But it's her life, she should be able to do whatever she wants to it."

"But don't you think you're hurting her but not telling how you feel? If you tell her, she'll probably listen to you."

"You're her best friend; she'll probably listen to you more."

"But she thinks I'm dead." Janet states. "Not ascended, not even close. I tried to talk to her."

After their little argument, "I'll see what I can do." Daniel says then wonders 'I wonder if this was how it was like for Jack whenever I saw him…'

"Thank you." Janet says with a smile. She was about to leave when, "Janet, will I ever see you again?"

"You can count on it."

"Oh and one more thing," Daniel statesTheir faces come close, and they seem hesitant at first but go for the full 100. The kiss was sweet and tender, and lasted a lifetime.

* * *

A/N: Thanx for all the positive reviews. I might get Sam and Jack together. Most probably. And if I don't I'll make sure Pete stays out of the picture. Thanx Gater101 for the inspiration for this one!


	7. Secrets

pt. 7

Secrets

A/N: A bit of bedroom scenes but not that detailed. Pete/Other. Sam/Daniel friendship, Sam/Jack Shipper. (PG just in case)

* * *

(Two weeks into their marriage.)

As the morning sun gleamed through the window of Sam and Pete's bedroom we see not Sam, but a strange white blond woman about three or four years younger than her sleeping with Pete. With Sam off world, they had all the time they wanted.

"Morning," the blonde said warily lifting her head off the pillow onto Pete's chest.

"Morning," Pete said as well while running his fingers in her hair. As he does so, we notice no wedding ring on his hand. Then he remembered that the cameras had a timer.

"I'd better get to work, Lori." He lied and was about to get out of bed when she held on to his hand.

"Just ten more minutes, please." She begged pouting slightly.

Pete gave her a 'Really, I have to go' look but was over come by her puppy eyes.

"Fine, but just ten." He said defeated as he rolled on top of her with a playful smile on his face.

"Then we have to work fast then…" she said with a grin.

* * *

As the minutes turned into hours, Pete completely forgot about the timer. By the time Laura left, it was already 10:55 AM, about six hours after their little conversation.

As Pete was about to open the door to show her out, Sam was standing there with her keys in her hand and a curious

"Oh… er… hi Sam." Pete said quickly. 'Oh crap… what now! Think fast Shanahan.' he thought. "Okay then, see you later Lori." he said quickly while pushing her out while trying vainly to smile innocently at Sam.

"Call me about the prints later." he told her and waved over eagerly at her.

She got the hint and hurried to her car. Sam just looked at him suspiciously, but was too preoccupied with recent events to see the obvious and walked past him, pressing a kiss to his lips, noticing a strange taste.

* * *

At Sam's Lab

Sam's seen busy working on the new doohickey that Sg3 brought back from P34-023 when Daniel peers through the half opened door.

"Hey Sam is this a bad time to talk?" He asks with his ever ready smile on his face.

"Hmm? Oh no of course not." Sam puts down the molecular diffusion wrist band on the work surface, folds her hands, looks at Daniel and says, "So, what's on your mind Daniel?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just bored."

"Really?" she says sarcastically rolling her eyes and pretends to reach out and pick up her doohickey again.

Daniel ignores the sarcasm and they sit in a long silence until, "So, what's married life like?"

"Oh…" That caught her off guard. 'Should I? Naw…' she thinks. "Fine, it's good." She lies. 'More like lonely…'

"Oh, 'cause you don't seem very happy." 'Nice approach Danny…' he mentally kicks himself as he sees the frown appear on Sam's face at his remark.

"No I am really." She lies again a small smile appearing on her face. "Pete, he's… he's great."

"Oh, okay. If you say so." Another long pause. "So you're happy?"

"Yeah, I am." she reassures.

"Well, just checking."

"Why?"

"Well, because we worry about you. Yah know, me, Teal'c, Jack, and Cassy, but if you're happy, that's fine." Daniel gets up and walks out of the lab leaving a mentally hurt Sam because she knows that most of what she said was not true and as Daniel closes the door, he secretly hopes she got the point.

* * *

At Their Home

Sam shakes the memory off and heads for her work station. "Hmm, I guess Pete was doing some work today." she whispers quietly. As she clicks on the icon to close it, she takes a look at the screens. "Cameras." she tells herself angrily. As she types some more to see how long they have been installed she comes across a video. She seesLori and… Pete. Sam gasps a little too loudly and Pete comes in to see a teary eyed Sam.

"It's not what you think…"

"How could you!" she accuses him still trying to fight the tears from falling stands up and points her finger accusingly at him. Pete on the other hand walks over to her slowly.

"Well, let's say we never see each other any more. We never talk any more. Heck, it seems like we aren't living in the same house Sam." He accuses harshly.

"Well I could have done something!" she lies while walking away, and faces the nearby window.

"Tell me, would you really?" He asks, attempting sincerity - instead getting sarcasm.

"I don't know." she says softly after a long pause.

"I had a feeling. You don't love me." He walks towards the door.

"Yes I do!" she says.

He shakes his head. "You're gonna leave aren't you." she says again this time with tears silently falling down her cheek.

He meets her eyes and nods, ever so slightly.

"I've been thinking it over and I'm sorry."

Sam nods her head slowly and grabs her coat and car keys. She passes by Pete without a word and shuts the door with a slam.

The engine of her Volvo starts with a gentle purring and drives off to wherever her heart was leading her.

* * *

At the Mountain

Jack had just finished a bowl of jell-o when he 'fondly' looked at the pile of papers on his desk. As he was finishing up the filing, he thought 'Dammit I feel like Carter.' Jack had refused to call Sam "Shanahan" although that was her official name - both on base and off. He just couldn't find himself doing that and neither could Teal'c or Daniel 'A sign perhaps?' He thought then shook his head, with a rueful smile crossing his features. As he stopped working, he decided to call it a day and head home for the night.

As he drove farther away from the mountain he thought back to the night two weeks ago when Janet had visited him at the cabin. "Yah know, I think might be alright" he remembers himself saying but now he's not so sure.

'Two weeks and I still can't move on. What's the matter with me.' he thinks angrily.

Jack was about to pull into his parking spot, but he sees a car already parked there. "What the hell…" Jack was about to scowled the person who parked on his property when he sees that it's Sam's Volvo. He hops out of his truck and walks over to a red eyed Sam sitting on his porch concern overpowering him.

"Carter what's going on?"

"I… he…' she says shaky. Jack notices no wedding ring on her finger and makes eye contact with her. "He… cheated." she says silently, then breaks down in tears covering her face with her hands.

"C'mer." and he holds her close to his heart, just like he'd always done. She sobs into his shoulder while his face is in her neck.

When they break apart they head inside and sit in silence for a while. He takes her coat and hangs it on the rack and offers her a seat on the couch.

"So, are you getting a divorce then?" He asks gently.

She nods slowly. "You know the funny thing is, I don't think it would have lasted. I mean, he said so himself, 'We barely see or talk to each other any more.' " she says.

"So, you didn't love him?" He asks and then mentally slaps himself for being so bull headed.

"I…" she doesn't know what to say.

"You can be honest. I mean we're friends right?"

She nods. She tries to calm down, afraid of the truth.

" Here Carter," Jack stands. "You should get some rest."

"No…"

"No what?" Jack looks at her.

"I want you to stay." Jack looks at her again this time with an eyebrow raised. "I mean I could use the company, sir."

"Well, I see not problem in that, it is after all my house."

He sits back down. Sam rests her head on Jack's shoulder and he puts his arm around the back of the couch, resting it on her shoulder.

After a while they fall asleep, still in each other's arms.


	8. Promises

pt. 8

Promises

A/N: MAJOR, MAJOR! SPOILERS FOR NEMESIS, DIVIDE AND CONQUER, HEROES PART 2, AND LOST CITY PART 2. Thank you. (You have been warned)

The next day

Sam slowly opens her eyes to see her head resting on the couch pillows and a familiar face looking curiously back at her.

"Hey Carter. Want some coffee?" Jack asks.

"Sure, thanks sir."

A little later on, they cooked breakfast and ate their eggs and ham silently.

"General, can I ask you something, a favor."

"Sure, what would that be?" He asked looking over the rim of his coffee cup that he had just picked up.

"We wait."

"Wait for…" He asked - again - feeling somewhat confused.

"Each other." His breathe hitches in his throat, as the sip of coffee he just took burns its way into his lungs.

They stare at each other.

"Sam..."

"Jack please, I've almost lost you at least several times. One more time…" she took a breath and looks away scared of his reaction. "One more time I don't know what I'll do." she said softly.

Flashback 

Nemesis

CARTER: We'll be ready in ten minutes, sir. Thor can transport us up there to help you.

O'NEILL: Thank you, Carter, but that's not going to happen. Thor's out cold. The bugs got him pretty good. But he did leave instructions on how to run the toys up here.

CARTER: So can you transport us up?

O'NEILL: I could. But I'm not going to.

TEAL'C: What is your reasoning, O'Neill?

O'NEILL: Anybody who comes up is not coming down.

CARTER: Well, sir if you can't get off the ship…

O'NEILL: Yeah, I know. Look, my times almost up here. Have the stuff ready in ten minutes. Wish me luck.

CARTER: Colonel…

O'NEILL: Major, that's an order and it's final.

* * *

Divide and Conquer 

CARTER: What? He can't!

DANIEL: He's on his way down now.

CARTER: Why is he doing this?

DANIEL: He said he'd rather take the risk instead of being put to sleep indefinitely.

CARTER: But, Astor…

FRAISER: If it happens he thinks that Anise can use what she'd learn to save you.

Carter tries to run out of the door but is stopped by two SFs.

DANIEL: Sam…

CARTER: Colonel…You have to stop him!

* * *

Heroes pt. 2 

DIXON: Hi Jack. Thanks for coming.

O'NEILL: I was told you said there was six Jaffa. Where did you learn to count?

Dixon kills two Jaffa, then Teal'c another. We see Sam firing and then an Alkesh coming by for another shot.

DIXON: Ships didn't start coming down 'til it radioed you were through the gate. (Teal'c kills one, Jack another) something tells me they're throwing this party in your honor Jack ... got those clips? (Jack passes spares.)

AIRMAN: (On radio) Colonel O'Neill our position is being compromised. We're not gonna be able to hold the gate for long.

O'NEILL: (on radio) It doesn't matter we're not gonna be able to hold this position for that long. (Jack goes back to firing.)

FRASIER: (on radio) Colonel I need more time to stabilize this patient, he can't be moved yet.

CARTER: Sir we got to fall back.(firing)

(Grenade launched at Jaffa. Jack sees a Jaffa moving through the trees to his left. Jack gets up to go for him when a staff blast hits him square in the abdomen. Slow motion from here on. Blast knocks Jack.)

CARTER: (real slow) Sir! (gets up. Teal'c looks over, but continues to fire. Jack hits the ground, slow just beyond him we see the Alkesh coming round again ... He's out. Eyes shut not moving. Still slow motion we see more Jaffa being shot as Dixon looks over to Jack, Sam rushes to his side as time returns to normal. He's still not moving and we can see the smoke moving off him.)

* * *

Lost City pt. 2 

Jack closes his eyes and his head rolls to the side. The lights on the chair go out.

CARTER: Sir? (She goes over to Jack and straightens his head to feel his pulse.) Sir. (to the others) His pulse is erratic. (to Jack) Don't you dare leave us now. We won. (Jack part-opens his eyes and moves his head weakly. Sam takes hold of his chin.) Colonel.

Jack gazes weakly at Sam as she leans over him.

CARTER: Please, Jack.

O'NEILL (whispering): Dolmata.

Sam looks round at Daniel.

JACKSON (indicating the capsule): That thing. (He looks round at Teal'c, who approaches the chair and lifts Jack out of it. He carries him to the capsule and stands him inside. Lights come on inside the capsule. Teal'c stands back.)

CARTER: Now what?

O'NEILL (weakly): Aveo ... amacus. (Sam and Teal'c look at Daniel.)

JACKSON (translating): Goodbye.

(A shield comes up from the floor of the capsule and wraps itself around Jack, putting him into stasis. The rest of SG-1 watch helplessly. The lights in the capsule go out.)

CARTER: We can't just leave him like this. I mean, there has to be a way to reverse the process. The answer has to be here somewhere.

(Daniel shakes his head.)

JACKSON: I don't think this is it, Sam.

CARTER: What do you mean?

JACKSON: The dome's too small. It's like Taonas. It's obviously not a city, it's just an outpost of some kind.

CARTER: This isn't Atlantis?

JACKSON: I don't think so.

TEAL'C: If this is not the lost city, then where is it?

(Daniel has no answer. Sam walks to the stasis chamber and puts her hand against the shield. Jack stares back sightlessly.)

End Flashback

Jack takes a hold of her chin and she looks up at him with teary eyes. "Sam, I know... but we have a job to do."

"But by the time it's done we might be too late." she says, tears silently rolling down her cheek.

"I promise. We won't be, we won't." he says bushing away her tears and gently kisses her forehead.

"Then I feel a lot better." she says with a wide grin with now happy tears rolling down her face after they get settled in their seats as she too takes a sip of her coffee, looking at him fondly over the rim.

* * *

Great! Now all I have to do is make a scene in the future. Ideas wanted because I usually feed on hate and angst and drama. Thank you everyone who reviewed; good, bad, and threatening. Thanks especially to Gater101 who beta read pts 7 and 8. 

Well, hoped you enjoyed!

wiki.stargate-sg1-solutions and Gateworld, thanks for the transcripts.

Inspiration from, yet again, Kingdom Hearts Simple and Clean.

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before


End file.
